


Operation Annihilation

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-13
Updated: 2004-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang go clubbing in Metropolis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Annihilation

## Operation Annihilation

by Quin Rhodes

<http://quinlanrd.tripod.com>

* * *

**OPERATION ANNIHILATION**

"Come on, Clark, just ask him." Chloe begged her friend, ignoring the looks she was getting while they were walking down the hall. "He'll do it for you. You know he will." 

"Yeah, he probably would, but that doesn't mean I should use him like that." 

Chloe put her hand on the chest of her friend, stopping him from walking away. "He doesn't mind throwing his name around, so why should you? Come on, Clark. Just this once." 

Clark maneuvered them to the side of the hallway so they wouldn't be blocking the other students in their rush to the next class. "Yes, he may be used to 'throwing his name around' as you put it, but that doesn't mean he likes it. That's never been a part of who we are as friends. I don't use him like that." 

"Please, Clark?" Chloe used her best puppy dog expression the one she learned by hanging out with Clark for so long. "You're not asking for any money, just for him to take you and your friends to a club. We could even meet him in Metropolis if he doesn't want to baby-sit us all the way there. All my friends in the city have heard great things about the club, but none of them could get in. This would be a huge boost to my rep. Please?" 

The moment Clark looked down at his feet, Chloe knew she had won. "Okay, I'll ask." Clark sighed theatrically. "But I'm not guaranteeing anything." 

Chloe grinned. "Thanks! I'll see you after school!" She ran to her next class, knowing that they'd be clubbing Friday night. Lex would never say no to anything Clark asked. 

++ 

Clark slowly walked to the mansion, his usual rush to see Lex hindered by the promise he had made to Chloe. He really didn't want to ask Lex to take them clubbing Friday. It wasn't that he didn't want to go out for a night in Metropolis he was afraid of how he might react if Lex decided to dump him for some buxom blonde. 

He had finally admitted to himself that he liked Lex as more than a friend, but still hadn't worked up the nerve to confront Lex about his feelings. He was pretty sure Lex felt the same way no matter what his friends thought, he wasn't blind to the looks Lex gave him but that didn't mean that Lex's feelings ran as deep as Clark's own did. And Clark knew he couldn't take the rejection of being just another Luthor conquest. 

Clark found himself punching in the security code to get through the gate, deep in thought. He knew Lex cared about him deeply as a friend. In a way, that actually worked against him expressing his feelings. He didn't have much experience in this area, and he was afraid that Lex would feel bad about not returning his feelings and try to make himself feel more than friendship or lust. Intellectually, Clark knew he was being childish, but he still couldn't get up the nerve to confess his love to Lex. 

Lex must have been watching for him, because the door opened without Clark having to knock. "Hey! Just in time. I really needed a break." 

Clark smiled at the greeting. "Hi. Glad I could be of service." 

Lex smirked, then frowned at Clark's lack of reaction to his own racy comment. "Are you okay? You look like you lost a bet or something." 

Clark looked down at his shoes. "I sorta told Chloe that I'd ask you for a favor." 

Lex shrugged, unconcerned at what the high school girl wanted. "Tell me what you want me to do. If you want me to say no to whatever it is, I will. Then you could honestly tell her that you asked without having to tell her you sabotaged it as well." 

Clark looked up at his friend and smiled warmly. "Thanks for being so cool. I was afraid that you'd get mad at me for using you like everybody else." 

"What are you talking about? You haven't even asked me anything yet. You've never asked me for anything that I wouldn't willingly give freely had I known the need. You're my best friend. I've been told friends do things for each other." Lex smirked. "Besides, I can always use you to get your mother's cooking if it's something too horrible." 

Clark laughed. "I don't think it's too bad. I think it could actually be fun, but you may not agree." 

"Okay, now you have me interested. What is it that Ms. Sullivan wants?" 

"There's a new club in Metropolis called Annihilation. Her friends in the city have been trying to get in since it opened a few months ago, but they haven't been able to do it. She thought that if you came with us, we'd be sure to get in." Clark paused. "I think she just wants to gloat to all of her friends that living in Smallville for these past few years hasn't dulled her big city edge." 

"That wouldn't be a problem. I actually know the owner. We were clubbing buddies back in my wild days. Do you want to go?" 

"I think it'd be fun, I've never been to a club." Clark hesitated. "But only if you want to." 

Lex smiled. "Sure. I haven't had a night out in quite a while and it would be nice to see David again." Lex's smile dimmed slightly. "But Clark, do you know what goes on in clubs like Annihilation? Are you sure you're ready for that?" 

Clark jokingly pushed on Lex's arm. "I'm not 15 anymore. I may not have the experience that you did at 17, but that doesn't mean that I don't know stuff." 

Lex rubbed his arm as he laughed. "Oh really, Mr. Kent? What exactly is this stuff that you know?" 

Clark blushed brightly and looked down at his shoes. "The farm does have a computer you know." 

Lex laughed quietly at the teen's mumbled response. "Ah the joys of the technological age." 

Clark looked up at his friend's face. "So, you're okay with coming with us Friday night? You don't have a gala opening or something to go to?" 

"No, I don't have a gala to go to." Lex rolled his eyes. "So, are you free for a while or do you have to run and tell Chloe that her plan worked?" 

Clark placed his arm lightly across Lex's shoulders and steered him towards the game room. "I'm all yours for the afternoon. Are you ready to lose, sucker?" 

Lex smiled and let himself be led to the pool table. "Whatever. I'll even let you break." 

++ 

Friday came quickly and Chloe found herself waiting on the porch with Lana and Pete. The couple were deep into their own world and Chloe could see it would be a struggle to get any kind of conversation out of either of them for the night. 

She glanced at the pair. They really did make a cute couple and the relationship with Pete had brought Lana back into the world after the loss of Whitney and the disaster that had been her brief encounter with Clark Kent. The whole of their junior year had been spent repairing damage done the previous year, but now they were all good friends again, with the addition of Lex Luthor into their circle. 

Pete had been troubled when Lex started showing up at all of their group activities, but they had come to a truce and had been friendly for most of this year. Chloe was really looking forward to tonight's entertainment, and was happy that all of her friends were getting along again. 

The limo pulled up the driveway, breaking Pete and Lana's trance. "Come on, let's go!" 

The teens didn't wait for the driver to open their doors, too excited to start on their way. They all piled into the back, joining Lex and Clark who were already there. 

Lex laughed at their enthusiasm. "You all seem like you've never ridden in the limo before. I know you have so what's with all the excitement?" 

Chloe stared at the older man. "You're kidding, right? We're going to the hottest nightclub in Metropolis, with one of the richest men in the country, who just happens to be letting us take his limo. Why wouldn't we be excited?" 

Lex smiled. "Well, if you put it that way." 

The teens laughed and they all passed the journey to Metropolis discussing their past week and all the fun they'd be having that night. 

++ 

The limo pulled up to the curb outside the club right at 10:00. Lex had it planned to the minute. It was late enough for the club to be packed, with a line to get in, but early enough so that the teens could have some good fun without being subjected to the seedier aspects of the clubbing scene. 

Chloe excitedly reached for the door handle before the limo had even stopped. "Chloe, wait!" Lex reached out for the teen's arm, grasping it lightly. "Let Marcus do his job. It'll look much more impressive if the door is opened for you. You should never look too eager if you're trying to make an impression on someone." 

Chloe nodded and sat back. In moments, the door opened and Lex gestured to the door, indicating that it was now okay to slowly exit the limo. 

Chloe was the first out, scanning the line for anyone she may know, followed by Pete and Lana, then Clark and Lex. Lex heard some of the gasps of surprise when he exited the limo, but paid no attention to the mobs of people waiting to get in. 

"Mr. Luthor. I'm glad you and your friends arrived safely. David asked me to be sure that you knew that the first round is on him. He should be out on the dance floor if you'd like to find him." 

Lex motioned his friends through the door, smiling at the greeting he received. "Thanks Dustin. I'll be sure to find him right away." 

Lex bumped into the back of Clark as soon as he entered the club. It seemed the teens were so impressed with the setting that they had stopped at the door, not knowing where to go next. He gently pushed on Clark's back, nudging him forward, then pushing past the group to take the lead. "Follow me. We'll get a table as our base for the evening." 

Lex led the group to a corner table on the upper level balcony, perfectly situated to watch the entire club, with an excellent view of the dance floor. He removed the "Reserved" sign and promptly sat, indicating that the others should join him, but they all hesitated. 

"Um, Lex " Clark had to yell over the music. "I think this table is reserved for someone else. Shouldn't we find another one?" 

Lex smiled and motioned the group to their seats. "The table is reserved for us. I spoke with David last night and he told me that he'd reserve this table for us. It's my favorite." 

The teens sat down just as the waitress approached. "What can I get for you?" 

Lex answered, not giving the rest of the table time to make a decision. "A pitcher of Guinness for the table to start, we'll run a tab." 

The waitress nodded and left. "None of you are old enough to drink, and I don't want to explain to your parents why you came home drunk or hung over. That said, I'm not hypocritical enough to stop you from drinking altogether. Just please, be careful and don't overdo it. Remember we are going back to Smallville tonight." 

Chloe leaned over to give Lex a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks. We'll be good." The boys nodded their ascent, although Lex wasn't so sure he trusted their sincerity. 

Before he could think of a good comeback, the waitress returned with the pitcher of ale and glasses. The group poured first rounds and quietly watched the frenzy around them. 

After a few minutes, Chloe grabbed Lana and Pete. "Come on! Let's get out on the dance floor! We don't have all night, and I want to dance 'til I drop." 

Pete stopped as he was walking away, turning back to Clark. "Are you coming, man?" 

Clark smiled at his friends. "No, I think I'll sit this one out. You guys have fun. I'll see you down there later." 

Pete shook his head and led the two girls down to the dance floor. 

Clark watched his friends leave, then turned to Lex. "Thanks for doing this. I know baby-sitting some high school kids isn't exactly doing your reputation any good." 

"Actually, it can't hurt. The people around here are used to seeing a much more outrageous Lex Luthor. It might be nice to just hang out and enjoy a night out with friends for a change." 

Clark smiled hugely, then turned to look at the dance floor. The club was darkly lit at the tables, but every second or so bright strobe lights lit up the dance floor, interspersed with gyrating bodies. Clark had a hard time figuring out who was dancing with whom, the entire floor seemed as if it were one gigantic organism writhing and flowing to the heavy bass beat of the music. He found himself involuntarily swaying to the beat, held in a trance by the hypnotic moves of the crowd. 

He jumped when he felt Lex's hand touch his forearm. "Why don't you go down there? I'm sure Chloe would love to dance with you." 

Clark shook his head. "Nah, I'd feel too awkward. I've never been good at dancing in public. I'm always afraid that people are laughing at me." 

"No one would be laughing at you, I promise. No one even notices anyone else out there unless they're grinding against them." Lex laughed at the shocked look on Clark's face. "Seriously, look closer at the crowd. Every conceivable combination of people are in that crowd dancing together. It's what makes this club so popular. There is no judgment on who you want to dance with or how many people are in your group. Everyone is accepted." 

Clark examined the crowd closer, finally seeing the same sex couples moving together right alongside the more traditional couples and together with the groups of friends, mostly women, just out for a good time together. He saw Lana and Pete dancing closely, practically humping each other in the middle of the crowd. Chloe was gyrating in a circle nearby, not dancing with any particular person. "I'm still not sure." 

"Come on, I'll go down there with you. We can find David and stick close together. Safety in numbers and all that, right?" Lex didn't wait for an answer, just grabbed Clark's arm and pulled him to follow. 

They arrived on the dance floor, and Lex led Clark pulling him through the crowd until he was sure they were far enough in so that the shy teen couldn't escape. 

Lex moved behind Clark, who looked like a fish just pulled out of the water all eyes and gaping mouth, yelling in his ear. "Don't forget to have fun!" 

Lex started jumping and gyrating to the music, losing himself in the rhythm. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be buffeted between pulsating bodies, hoping Clark would follow his lead. 

He felt a strong arm circle his waist and hold him close, swaying them as one to the music. He opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder, smiling at the man he found. "David! I heard you were out playing with the masses tonight." Lex arched his back and leaned into the strong embrace. "I want to introduce you to a friend." He saw Clark standing perfectly still, seemingly oblivious to all the motion around him, fixated on Lex and David. "Unfortunately, he doesn't seem to be having such a good time. David, this is Clark, a friend from Smallville. Clark, this is David, the owner of the club, and a friend." 

David kept one hand around Lex as he reached out to Clark with the other. "What's the matter, Clark? Do you not like my club?" 

Clark's manners kicked in without thought. "No. Not at all. I'm having a great time." 

"I can see that." David smirked, holding Clark's gaze as he let go of Lex and stalked over to his new prey. "I think I can show you how to have even more fun." 

Clark's eyes got even bigger, but he didn't move as David grabbed his shoulders and forced him to sway to the music. 

Lex pushed up against David's back, moving with them, his eyes never leaving Clark's. David seemed to be the buffer the men needed as they both let go and allowed themselves to totally feel the music and lose themselves in the moment. 

Soon, David glided away, leaving Clark and Lex to dance together, neither man consciously taking note of his departure. Clark and Lex were totally focused on each other, no outside force would find its way into their own private world. 

Chloe watched her friends from her perch at their table. Her smile lit up the whole bar. It was about time. She had been running out of ideas to get those two hopeless men together. 

She watched as Clark leaned into Lex and they shared a lingering, and smoldering, kiss. Operation Annihilation was clearly a success. 


End file.
